Virus Ijo
by kasv
Summary: Mari kita lihat kehidupan Akashi dan Midorima dibalik layar.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: OOC,AU, agak receh, php, mantan terindah, galau, baper, pubertas.**

 **Author's notes: warningnya tidak nyambung dengan cerita, colab with beb EnaQ penyuka meanie(dipromoiin nih ).**

* * *

Ganteng dan beribawa serta kaya raya, itulah yang orang katakan tentang Akashi Seijuurou.

''Hei lihat itu Osis baru kita, pendek ya," dan untuk kata terakhir juga sering terdengar tetapi frekuensi jarak pandangnya kira-kira 200 meter dari sang objek. Buset deh.

Sosoknya sangat dihormati, seperti halnya kalau ada sosok kuntilanak, pocong dan kawan kawan, pasti dihormati kan?

…

''Kok ga ada sih?!" Tanya Akashi kepada sang angin, mencari _power bank_ di ruang Osis yang sepi seperti hatinya~.

Merogoh hp Ipon 7 keluaran terbaru dan terdepan , Akashi menelpon babu kesayangan. Shintaro.

Midorima Shintaro, saat ini berada di perpustakaan, untuk membaca buku, buku bokep tepatnya, merasakan sesuatu bergetar di celananya. Midorima yang sedang membaca bokep mengenai vib*ator langsung berpikir.

' jangan-jangan ini yang dinamakan vib*ator?!' batinnya, anunya mulai keras. Namun sayang sekali yang bergetar adalah hpnya yang ia simpan di saku celana. Otongnya yang sempet menegang tadi langsung melemas seketika. Astaga.

Ia membaca nama di layar hpnya 'Merah Boncel' dengan malas Midorima menekan tombol jawab, dan mengangkat nya

"ada apa?"

"Dimana PBku?! Kau kan suka nilep barang-barang, cepat kembalikan! 2 menit harus sudah ada! Kalau tidak akan kusuruh divisi mading untuk membuat artikel tentang kau yang suka pappap dibarisan belakang saat upacara!"

 **Tuut Tuut Tuut**

Akashi langsung menutup telponnya, tanpa membiarkan lawannya disebrang sana menjawab. Irit batrei ya mz.

"Sialan!, tinggal 3 persen!" umpatnya.

"permisi kak"

"ya?!" jawab Akashi dengan sikap membelakangi lawan bicaranya.

"a-ano itu m-maaf kak, sebentar lagi rapatnya dimulai diruang kelas xx"

"ya sudah tahu" balas Akashi sinis, sadis dan manis.

"… b b-baiklah hanya itu saja yang saya sampaikan k-kak p-permisi, maaf mengganggu" membungkuk pelan kelewat hormat lalu -si malang nian nasibmu-… pergi.

"Ya tuhannn, dimana Shinatro goblo ini!?"

…

Masih di perpustakaan, Midorima hanya bisa melongo mendengar ketosnya itu.

"Apa-apaan si bantet ini?!" gerutunya dalam hati, tidak tahu orang lagi _naena_ apa ya.

Dikarenakan Midorima adalah waketos baik yang tidak ingin menurunkan hujan gunting di sekolah Kiseki no Sempaq tercinta, ia pun langsung melesat ke ruang Osis.

…

Menunggu adalah hal yang menggembirakan, sambil menunggu babu ijo, Akashi menyisir rambutnya yang standar taat peraturan tentunya, dengan jari tangan bukan jari kaki loh ya, didepan cermin.

"Wow, aku mirip Chanyoel pas _comeback_ kemarin" Narsis Akashi tingkat dewa Tapsya.

Tiba-tiba Midorima datang dengan membanting pintu seperti Akashi diranjang, kasar. Membuat cermin yang dipegang Akashi terjatuh dan pecah.

 _PRANK!_

Pecahlah cermin ajaib Akashi.

"Apaan weh?! Kaga tau apa gua lagi naena!" Kata Midorima spontan dan kelewat jujur.

"Astaganaga shintarohhhh kunaon sia! Pelan-pelan atuh jink!" Memang kalau orang _high class_ mengumpatnya beda. Mengingat waktu yang tersisa hanya sekian detik, Akashi langsung memojokkan Midorima ke meja komputer, biar agak keren Akashi sengaja mengarahkan gunting kearah jakun Midorima yang masih terlihat berbecak kemerah-merahan, ehm. Mungkin bekas digigit nyamuk.

"Cepat serahkan pb ku!"

"Pb apaan weh? Point black?" Tanya balik Midorima sok bego padahal memang bego, mana seharusnya point blank kan yang benar. Dasar bego.

"I-itu guntingnya dimusnahkan dulu btw" lanjutnya sambil memegang tangan Akashi berniat menyingkirkan benda nista tersebut.

Akashi yang merasakan genggaman hangat (hangat taik ayam) reflek melepaskan genggaman pada gunting tercintanya, fokus Akashi kini hanya pada mata hijau bak jambrud kaya jembrut milik Midorima. Tak sadar Akashi mulai meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka hingga hidung saling bersentuhan.

"Shintaro.."

Deg! Hati Midorima dugen dugen. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?

"A…Akashi…"

Tiba-tiba Midorima bersin, menyebabkan ingusnya yang berwarna ijo ombre keluar dan melayang kearah Akashi, menuju mulut Akashi yang lagi ternganga. Namun dengan sigap Akashi menangkis serangan ingus laknat tersebut, dengan tangan telanjang,

"ARGHH JIJIK BANGET!"Akashi histeris, melihat ingus bau hasil tubuh manusia tsundere gila menempel manis ditangannya.

"SIALAN KAU IJO KALAU BEGINI AKU AKAN MATI! ARGHHHH TIDAKKKKKKKK….AAAAaaaaarr…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak, kak , kak Akashi bangun kak"

"Ngh….."

"Ayo kak pulang sebentar lagi perpus mau tutup"

Akashi langsung menegakkan posisi badan yang tertidur diatas meja dan sontak melihat tangan kanannya. Masih sempurna, tidak ada noda sekalipun.

'padahal terasa sekali'

"Kenapa kak?"

"tidak apa-apa-"

"Oia bagaimana rapatnya ?"

"rapat apa kak? perasaan tidak ada rapat"

"Rapat .. dana anggaran untuk festival ulang tahun sekolah..?" Akashi terlihat tidak yakin dengan yang dikatakannya.

"Acara itu sekarang ditiadakan kak" Jawab Furihata Kouki sambil membereskan buku-buku yang dibacanya tadi. Furihata adalah ketua osis untuk tahun ini.

"Kenapa ditiadakan?" Dipikiran Akashi, ia tahu jawabannya, tapi entah mengapa hatinya masih sulit untuk mengerti.

"Ah itu karena…" Furihata memandang sedih Kakak kelasnya. Bingung untuk menjawab apa.

"Karena?" Akashi menuntut jawaban.

"Mau menghemat pengeluaran sekolah kan kak, cari sponsor juga sulit sekarang makanya diganti jadi acara gotong royong saja, hehe"

"oh"

Furihata hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya, suasana jadi terasa tidak nyaman.

"Kouki, habis ini kita langsung ketempatnya"

Mengerti siapa yang dimaksud, Furihata langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja kak, tapi jam segini toko bunga tutup"

"tidak, tidak usah bawa bunga, bawakan saja lucky item dia hari ini, kau tau tidak?"

".. ano kalau tidak salah hari ini lucky item Kak Midorima …"

" _-sapu tangan_ "

* * *

Mitos sapu tangan adalah tanda perpisahan untuk pasangan kekasih, jadi kalau kasih hadiah jangan sapu tangan ya, kasih saja kesetianmu, /eaa galon.


End file.
